Find My Way
by Nephra
Summary: El amor no conoce los límites del dolor, la distancia, el tiempo ni la muerte [Shounen ai YuriyKai] Songfic


Hallo!

Ehem.. wenu ps, ya tenía tiempo sin publicar o.o así que aquí les traigo un fic que escribí muy de noche, cuando estaba más dormida que despierta xP la verdad entenderlo les costará unas cuantas neuronas, así que sean precavidos u.u

Bueno, en estos momentos estoy sola (sin psicólogos, gatos, ni el fantasma de la abuela .) así que podremos pasar al fic sin interrupciones P

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni nada de Beyblade me pertenece, si así fuera, Rai sería el personaje principal, los trompitos serían sustituidos por enormes bestias mitológicas que salen de pulseras encantadas, Takao sería más inteligente, Michael y Rei se pelearían por Max pero finalmente Max se decidiría por Kai P Kyo se moriría en el primer capítulo y Hiromi y Salima no existirían.

****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Título: Find My Way**

**Descripción del fic: Songfic - Shounen ai - Extraño**

**Pajieira: Kai/Yuriy, mi nueva obsesión después de Rai y mi pumita de peluche 3**

**Calidad del fic: No es la gran cosa u.u la canción es "Find my way" de P.O.D.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

__

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I've given to you all of me_

_All that I'll ever be_

_We share the same heart and soul_

__

¿Sabes, Yuriy? Yo sé que jamás he sido quien para guiarte. Cuando mis pasos fueron torpes, tú eras una luz que me permitía regresar al camino. Más cuando tú caíste, yo no fui aquella mano que te ayudó a levantarte. Sé que te he lastimado más que nadie y no puedo curar tus heridas. Pero cada vez que te he herido, también me he lastimado a mi mismo.

Me odio, Yuriy. No puedo siquiera construir mi propia felicidad, ¿cómo podría mantener la tuya? No puedo seguir a tu lado, porque sólo sigo haciéndonos daño a ambos. Tú siempre has cuidado de mi, aún si jamás te diste cuenta. Siempre estuviste a mi lado. Fuiste y eres mi mejor amigo. Eres y serás aquel a quien yo amo.

Pero no más. No puedo seguir lastimándote, lentamente voy apagando la flama que te mantiene vivo. Lentamente tu alma se consume dentro de mi infierno, y eso es algo que no quiero más. Odio todo lo que soy. Aunque eso me convierte en el ser que tú amas, pero también me convierte en el monstruo que yo detesto, y que devora día con día tu frágil corazón.

Tú mereces a alguien que realmente pueda amarte, Yuriy. Yo te amo. Te amo, pero me odio a mi mismo. Te amo, pero te lastimo. Y eso no es lo que tú mereces, porque con eso jamás serás feliz. No quiero seguirte encerrando en mi mundo maldito. Quiero que seas libre. Lleva contigo todo lo que soy. Lleva mi alma y mi corazón. Lleva este amor que tengo para ti. Llévatelo todo. Pero no me lleves a mi.

_I want you to believe in me_

_See through my eyes and you will know_

_I'll take my chance that you will come home to me_

_Even if it takes some time for you to work it out_

_I'll be there_

__

Kai, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Dime, responde cuando lo harás. No puedes alejarme de ti. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Hagas lo que hagas, yo soy parte de ti. No puedes dejarme atrás. Eres la única luz que se ha encendido en mi mundo lleno de penumbras. Tienes que creer en mi. Yo siempre estaré allí. No importa cuanto tiempo tardes en entenderlo. Yo estaré allí. Y sé que no me abandonarás. Sé que me tomarás de la mano y me llevarás a ese mundo al que no puedo ir sin ti. A aquel lugar que me enseñaste, donde todo es tan perfecto. Donde tú me amas y yo a ti.

Te amo, Kai. Deseo permanecer a tu lado lo que me resta de vida. Sé que hemos sufrido, pero los errores siempre pueden dejarse atrás para comenzar de nuevo. Tú me enseñaste eso. Déjame avanzar detrás de tus pasos, como siempre lo he hecho. Déjame estar contigo. Tú eres mi felicidad y sin ti nada vale la pena. No pienses en dejarme. El dolor puede ser borrado. Pero el amor no. Eres tú quien me ha enseñado más de lo que imaginas. Me enseñaste a vivir, a amar y a tener un motivo para ser feliz. Eres mi luz, Kai. Guíame. Guíame que yo seguiré tus pasos. Aún si cada paso deja una huella de sangre. Aún si cada beso duele y me desgarra el alma. Este alma es tuya, Kai. Yo soy tuyo. Mi corazón y mi alma lo son. Y sin ti no seré nada. Lévame a casa. Tómame de la mano y vayamos a casa. Regresemos juntos a nuestro mundo. Regresemos a nuestra felicidad.

_I still got a ways to go_

_So far away from home_

_Inside I always knew_

_I would find my way to you_

__

No te vayas, Kai, no te alejes. No destruyas mi pequeño mundo. No destroces todo lo que contigo he construido. No me dejes.

Yuriy, tan sólo estoy lastimándote. Quiero irme. Deseo alejarme para que seas feliz. Pero me cuesta demasiado trabajo. Te amo demasiado. Aún cuando logro llegar lejos, siempre termino en el mismo lugar. Regreso a tu lado. Regreso para llenar tu vida de desdicha. No deseo volver a verte llorar. No quiero que sufras, Yuriy.

Si te vas no lo resistiré, Kai. Alguna vez me dijiste que tenía un corazón muy frágil. Y es verdad. Eres sólo tú quien me da fuerzas. No existe modo de que vuelva a levantarme de mi caída si no sé que cuento contigo y en que estarás junto a mi. Permanece a mi lado. Déjame seguir soñando contigo.

No hago más que destrozar tus ilusiones. No hay sueños que vivir conmigo, porque todo lo convierto en una horrible pesadilla. Despierta, Yuriy, despierta. Este mundo no existe más. Yo soy de lo que debes despertar. No hay felicidad junto a mi. Tu felicidad no está aquí.

No puedo, Kai. No puedo despertar de ti, porque eres el sueño más hermoso. Entiéndelo. Eres mi felicidad. Aún sea sueño o pesadilla. Me daría igual compartir el cielo o el infierno, si lo compartiera contigo. Seas ángel o seas demonio, yo te amo. Regresa a mi lado. Vayamos a casa.

_If I could be everything you want_

_If I could change everything that I have done_

_Only you know where I have gone_

__

No puedo borrar los malos pasos que he dado, Yuriy. Te he ilusionado tantas veces, sólo para volverte a fallar, y ver como caes débilmente, sin regresar a levantarte. No soy digno de ti, mi Yuriy. Tu espíritu fuerte vale más de lo que yo puedo hacerle valer. Te has puesto antes de pie. Hazlo de nuevo, y camina delante de mi. Déjame atrás.

He arruinado mi asquerosa vida. La arruiné por lo que soy y te llevé conmigo. Te até a mi, porque soy débil y necesitaba de tu fuerza para poder continuar. Lo lamento. Lo arruiné, Yuriy, lo hice. Todo pareciera un círculo vicioso de llorar y sonreír, de borrar cada lágrima con un beso hambriento y hacer la sangre correr abriendo de nuevo tus heridas. Y yo sé que sufres. Sé que lo haces. Aunque mi presencia te haga sonreír, cuando me alejo todo brillo en ti se desvanece, y te encierras en la duda, la duda de si volverás a verme o no. La duda de si decidiré regresar. La duda de cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que vuelva para recordarte que te amo.

¿Cuántas veces te he ignorado ya? ¿Cuántas veces he cortado con un beso sin significado tus ganas de saber lo que siento por ti? ¿Cuántas veces me has preguntado si te amo, y lo único que te ha respondido es el silencio y la ausencia? Dime que es lo que ves al mirarte al espejo, Yuriy. Que ya no eres más que una sombra de lo que siempre has sido, y todo por mi culpa, por mis errores que te he hecho pagar con tu propia piel. Te he consumido tal cual fuego que destroza la madera, convirtiéndola en cenizas. Tú sabes lo que soy, sabes que volveré a lastimarte, eres el único que me conoce y que sabe porqué me he convertido en esto. Y también sabes que no voy a cambiar. No puedo, aunque lo desee. No puedo, porque soy un ave al que le cortaron las alas, y cuando creo que han crecido de nuevo y puedo volar, me encuentro cayendo aún más profundo, y las ganas de volver a intentarlo van desapareciendo.

Ya es tarde, Yuriy, no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Una relación conmigo no sería más que un ritual enfermizo, un compromiso angustiante e hiriente. No puedo ser lo que quiero ser para ti, no puedo ser quien lleve consigo tu felicidad. Yo soy una estrella sin brillo. Y tú, Yuriy, tú eres como la preciosa luna, y no puedes brillar por mi culpa.

_I want to prove I am worthy to be called yours_

_I need you more than I ever have_

_And I don't want to stay, try and find me if you can_

__

Kai, sin ti yo estaré solo. Sin ti, todo lo que tiene color se vuelve negro. Si te alejaras de mi, no podría regresar, jamás, no podría. Me perdería sin tu luz para guiarme. Yo puedo resistir todo lo que la vida tenga que traernos, pero nunca podré aguantar la soledad, no quiero volver a estar solo, tengo miedo de quedarme un día sin ti.

Es cierto que sufro, Kai, pero basta con que me mires para deshacer todas mis penas. Siente mi aliento, escúchame cuando te digo que te amo. Soy yo quien siempre estará a tu lado, dame ese privilegio de quedarme contigo, no me hagas a un lado, no me digas que te vas, ¿acaso no te merezco?

Te necesito. Déjame reposar entre tus suaves cabellos y bañarme en tus ojos escarlata. Dime que soy tuyo. No me dejes solo ahora que soy feliz. No me quites lo único que me ha hecho sufrir y que me ha hecho reír. No me alejes de quien me enseñó a sentir. No me abandones en este mundo en el que nací, porque lo odio. Te amo más que nunca, te necesito, eres todo lo que tengo, pero contigo me basta. Eres lo que me mata y me envenena día a día, Kai, pero también eres lo que me da vida y esperanza en esta existencia tan devastada. Eres el veneno más dulce y la dulzura más amarga, pero si no fueses lo que eres, no serías ese Kai al que yo amo.

No me dejes nunca morir solo. No desaparezcas de mi vida. No quiero quedarme en este mundo. Quiero ir al mundo que conozco contigo. Encuéntrame de nuevo y guíame a él.

_If I get lost along the way, please don't forget me_

_Know that I'll be there_

__

Yuriy, si es cierto que el amor lo puede todo y cura todas las heridas, demuéstramelo, tú que eres el único que puede.

Quise alejarme de ti y no podía. He cometido mi último error, te he dejado solo. Pero jamás volveré a lastimarte otra vez. Espero pagar con mi sangre todas las lágrimas que te hice derramar, y todos los sentimientos que figuré y destruí en ti. El dolor físico es muy poco si lo comparo con el daño que le hecho a tu joven alma. Este es el final de mi existencia aquí, Yuriy, lo espero con la misma lentitud con que ha pasado mi vida. Pero yo no he muerto. No moriré. Vendré de nuevo a ti. Aunque tarde, juro que regresaré. Regresaré cada vez que pienses en mi, recorreré este largo camino que aún se extiende frente a mi. Regresaré a tu lado, te lo prometo. Y no olvides esta promesa, que es lo único que me devolverá a ti. Olvida el tiempo, ignora mi retraso, yo llegaré, Yuriy. Aún si me toma la eternidad, yo la tomaré a ella para llegar hasta ti, y nuestro amor nos volverá uno cuando el tiempo llegue. Por favor no me olvides, que yo estaré junto a ti.

_I still got a ways to go _

_So far away from home _

_Inside I always knew _

_I would find my way to you _

Kai, no habrá que esperar a que la eternidad nos extinga a ambos, porque nuestro amor será más fuerte. No quiero quedarme solo en este mundo en el que me has dejado; te acompañaré, mi Kai.

Vamos, nos alejaremos de casa, pero no habrá más dolor. Que la sangre que emana de nuestras venas escindidas con el mismo filo nos una en un tiempo infinito, y selle nuestro amor en lo que ni el mismo diablo pueda destruir. Abrazaré tu cuerpo por última vez, mi Kai, y cerraré los ojos... yo sé que estás aquí.

El viaje eterno me guiará hacia ti. Compartamos juntos esta condena que nuestras almas deben pagar. Compartamos el infierno, Kai, aunque estemos lejos de casa, pero encontré mi camino hacia ti.

_Find my way..._

_I'll find my way to you_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

nn ¿Les gustó?

T.T tengan piedad, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.

Si les gustó, cualquier comentario, duda, queja, insulto, etc.. los recibo todos a AmyNatalia (arroba) hot mail. com

O me pueden dejar review, que se los agradeceré muchísimo.

See ya!


End file.
